Supernatural Diaries
by Soarin-and-Dashie
Summary: Breanna and her baby sister, Deanna, hunt the paranormal. On this particular case they find not only a town over filled with paranormal creatures, but maybe love also. ((I DON't own Supernatural or Vampire Diaries.))
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. Well, this a Supernatural/ Vampire Diaries crossover. I'm basing this off of my dreams I've been having lately. In this Sam is the older one and they are both girls. I also will be using some different names. Also Elena won't be in this because... Well you'll see.I hope everyone like this. Don't forget to review.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Then...<strong>

I woke up to my father screaming. I jump up and run to my baby sisters room. As soon as I get there, my father hands her to me and tells me to go outside. I look at her and then nod my head as I take my sister. I run outside. As soon as I get out there, I turn around to look for our mother. Then, I look up at the house, and see that my sisters room is on fire. I look down as our father comes running out. "Get in the car." he says as reaches us. I take my sister to the Impala and put her in her seat. Our father follows close behind, and stays between the us and the house until I'm in and buckled up. He shuts my door and goes to the driver side and gets in...

**Now...**

My eyes fly open. I look at the room around me as I sit up. I sigh as I realize that I'm in the motel room Deanna and I checked into last night. I growl as I get up and stretch. That in turn gets me hit with a pillow. I turn around to face my younger sister on the other bed.

"You are always up to early, Breanna" she growls as she rolls over.

I just shrug my shoulders. "I'm sorry. I just can't sleep after a certain time."

"It's okay." she says as she gets up. "So what is so special about this case that you had to drag me away from everything?"

"We are in Mystic Falls. The most supernatural town in America." I tell her as I walk to the window of our motel room, and look out it.

"So, what does that to do with anything?" she asks as she gets up and stretch.

I turn to her. "A bunch of girls were at this graveyard bonfire. Now they're all missing."

"What does that have to with a case?" She's obviously annoyed with me.

I growl. "Girls only started going missing when these two brothers came into town. Salvatore I think there name is."

She looks at me confused. "Salvatore?"

I nod. "Yea and get this. The brothers are apart of one the families that help found this town."

"Well. Let's dig up some dirt on these girls and those brothers." she says as she gets up and heads to the bathroom. "But first I need to take a shower since I didn't get a chance to before you randomly showed up."

* * *

><p><strong>Well. First chapter down. Idk how many left. I'm still trying to rewrite the new chapters for MacinDash and AYAASF. I wanna get MacinDash done soon. Anyways, I hope everyone likes this. It may seem out there, but I'm basically just writing my dreams down for ya'll to read. Don't forget to review. Ya'lls comments mean a lot!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. Well this chapter two. I don't how well this is cuz I haven't had any reviews on this yet. I would really appreciate it if everyone who reads this to review it. Anyways, this chapter may be short. Hope you all like this.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Meanwhile<strong> **across** **town...** **Damon's** **POV**

_My brother is gonna be mad with me_, I think to myself as I lay on my back in my bed, _but it was for the best. He will understand in due time. Especially now that those hunters are in town._ I sigh. _I just better keep a close eye on him to make sure that he don't do anything I would do. _I get up and head downstairs to get a drink. After I get down there and pour me a drink, my brother storms in. "Hello, brother." I say without turning to him.

"You killed her..." He growls.

"What?" I ask half surprised.

"Why did you kill her?" He said in a deeper tone than his normal voice.

"You'll see in due time, brother." I say calmly still without looking at him.

He growls and storms off. I sigh. _And my job begins..._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Later...<strong> **Breanna's** **POV**

"Thanks, Sheriff Forbes." I say as we stand.

"You're welcome, agents. I hope you find the monster who killed those girl. Especially Elena." She states as she stands and shakes our hands.

"Oh, Sheriff." My sister turns to the sheriff as we start to walk out.

"If you two are gonna stay awhile you might as well call me Liz, but yea?"

"Can you show us the bodies?"

"Oh, yea. I almost forgot. Come on. The morgue Is just down stairs in the basement."

We follow her down. When we got there, she goes to the wall where all the girls are on steel slabs inside the wall. The first one she pulls open she looks at for a minute before waving us over. "This is Elena. Her and my daughter were close before the Salvatore brothers moved back into town."

My sister talks to the sheriff while I examine the body. _I'm glad she is so much better than me at keeping them distracted. _I bite the inside of my cheek as I run the tips of my fingers over two small bite marks. I straighten up and nod at Deanna. "Thank you, Liz. We will be in touch."

She just nods as she pushes the slab back into the wall.

We wait until we are in the car to say anything. "Vampires." I say as soon as I'm behind the steering wheel.

"Yea. Think those Salvatores have anything to do with it?"

"Maybe."

"Let's go. Liz said that Elena had family alive. An aunt and brother."

"Alright." I start the car and pull out. "What's the address?"

"2104 Floyd Street."

I nod and head toward the address.

* * *

><p><strong>And now you know. Damon killed Elena, but why? Have to stay tuned to find out. MAWHAHAHAHA. =) No spoilers. Lol. =p Anyways, I don't know if I'm going to finish MacinDash or not. PM if you want me to finish it.<strong>


End file.
